heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Superhero
Superheroes are heroes who have powers and/or abilities that set a hero aside from other people. They are usually costumed do-gooders wearing colorful outfits and often have unusual and useful superpowers or equipment. They usually exist to keep people safe from criminals and supervillains and their goals are ultimately (unless their Anti-Heroes) to help make the world a better place. Of course, not all superheroes are super-powered since you can be super without them. Batman is often considered a superhero despite having nothing but training, intelligence, willpower and minor gadgetry. He is considered a superhero, mainly because of his costume. Overview Concept In modern popular fiction, a superhero (sometimes rendered super-hero or super hero) is a type of costumed heroic character who possesses supernatural or superhuman powers and who is dedicated to fighting crime, protecting the public, and usually battling supervillains. A female superhero is sometimes called a superheroine (also rendered super-heroine or super heroine). Fiction centered on such characters, especially in American comic books since the 1930s, is known as superhero fiction. By most definitions, characters do not require actual supernatural or superhuman powers or phenomena to be deemed superheroes. While the Dictionary.com definition of "superhero" is "a figure, especially in a comic strip or cartoon, endowed with superhuman powers and usually portrayed as fighting evil or crime", the longstanding Merriam-Webster dictionary gives the definition as "a fictional hero having extraordinary or superhuman powers; also: an exceptionally skillful or successful person". Terms such as masked crime fighters, costumed adventurers or masked vigilantes are sometimes used to refer to characters such as the Spirit, who may not be explicitly referred to as superheroes but nevertheless share similar traits. Some superheroes use their powers to counter day-to-day crime while also combating threats against humanity from supervillains, who are their criminal counterparts. Often at least one of these supervillains will be the superhero's archenemy. Some long-running superheroes such as Superman, Batman, Spider-Man, Wonder Woman, Captain America, and Iron Man have a rogues gallery of many villains. Superheroes don't only exist in Comics Books from Marvel and DC Comics, they also are expanded to other media: *Good examples of superheroes in comic books are Superman, Captain America, Spider-Man, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Iron Man and Green Lantern. *Good examples of superheroes in cartoons are Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Darkwing Duck, The Powerpuff Girls Underdog and KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss and rock and roll mystery) *Good examples of superheroes in anime and manga are Goku, Vegeta, Sailor Moon, Wild Tiger, Izuku Midoriya and Saitama (kind of). *Good examples of superheroes in video games are Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Link, Raiden, and Hakumen. *Other notable superheroes/heroines including: *Gorilla man (Marvel comic books) *The hulk (Marvel cinematic universe films/comics) *Captain America (Marvel cinematic universe films/comics) *Black Panther (Marvel cinematic universe films/comics) *Spider-man (Marvel cinematic universe films/comics) *Beast boy Teen Titans (2003) *Robin Teen Titans (2003) *Starfire Teen titans (2003) *Raven Teen Titans (2003) *Cyborg Teen Titans (2003) *Atomic Betty *Fantastic four (Marvel Live action films/comics) *Deadpool (X-Men Live action films/comics) *Wolverine (X-Men Live action films/comics) *Shujaa, Kion, Beshte, Bunga, Ono, Jasiri and Fuli (Disney's The Lion King franchise) *King Kong the giant gorilla (2005 film CGI series) *Goliath (Disney's Gargoyles franchise) *Hellboy (Live action films/animated film/comics) *Batman (DC Animated universe) *Nightwing (DC Animated universe) *The Flash (DC Animated universe) *Speed (Marvel comics) *Quicksilver (Marvel X-Men Live action films/comics) *Gorilla Girl (Marvel) *Squirrel Girl (Marvel Rising:Secret Warriors) *Mr Incredible, Elastigirl,Frozone, Dash, Violet and Jack Jack(Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles franchise) *Brock Samson, Dean, Hank and Dr Venture (The Venture Bros franchise) *Colossus (Marvel X-Men Live action films/comics) Gallery superheroes.jpg|Superman hakumen.jpg|Hakumen Wonder woman.jpg|Wonder Woman Wolverine.png|Wolverine Batman1.jpg|Batman Danny9.gif|Danny Phantom ben-10.png|Ben 10 Megamind.png|Megamind Metro_Man.jpg|Metro Man Gru2.png|Felonious Gru Incredible-hulk-20060221015639117.jpg|The Hulk Mr._Incredible.jpg|Bob Parr aka Mr. Incredible Hiro_Suit_Render.png|Hiro Hamada Spidey.jpg|Spider-Man Blossom3.png|Blossom Bubbles2.png|Bubbles Buttercup2.png|Buttercup MarioSMBW.jpg|Mario Sonic4ep1.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog Captain-america.png|Captain America Iron-man.png|Iron Man MV5BMjQzMzc3NDgxNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzcxMTkzNjE@._V1_SX1777_CR0,0,1777,999_AL_.jpg|KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) Robin.png|Robin (Teen Titans Go) Starfire.png|Starfire (Teen Titans) Raven render.png|Raven (Teen Titans). Cyborg 2003.png|Cyborg (Teen Titans) Beast Boy.png|Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go) Bumblebee Redesign TeenTitans GO Wikia-0.png|Bumblebee (Teen Titans Go!) Princesses Kara and Corrine aka Super Sparkle and Dark Sparkle.jpg|Princess Kara Thornton and Princess Corinne Thornton (aka Super Sparkle and Dark Sparkle) (Barbie in Princess Power) Jake's human and dragon forms.jpeg|Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) Ninja Randy Cunningham Full Body.jpeg|Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) DCSHG-2019 - Supergirl.png|Supergirl Batgirl.png|Batgirl Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Heroes by Type